The Marketplace at Steamtown
The Marketplace at Steamtown (formerly The Mall at Steamtown) is a small shopping mall in Scranton, Pennsylvania. It was conceived in the mid-1980s as the keystone of downtown revitalization, though the project was not completed until 1993. Its opening in 1993 was nationally televised on CNN and attended by then-Pennsylvania Governor Robert P. Casey, Sr., who was instrumental in securing funding for and initiating development of the mall. The mall is built on approximately half of the former Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad yard that was abandoned by Conrail in the late 1970s. The mall is two levels with a food court overlooking Steamtown National Historic Site on the second floor. The mall is located on Lackawanna Avenue in the heart of downtown Scranton, and includes a parking garage that stretches the length of the mall between Boscov's and the former The Bon-Ton. There is a pedestrian bridge leading from the food court out to the railyard; however, it is locked off after 5:00 PM since all National Parks close at 5 PM. Slogan: * Where Families Shop. (2003) * Fashion, Family & Friends (2011) Compeition: *Viewmont Mall *The Shoppes at Montage Tenants & Anchors *A Dollar *All About Sports & Collectibles *Auntie Anne's *Austrian Crystal *Bavarian Pretzel Bakery *Bee's Backyard *Berkheimer Tax Office *Big Apple Beauty Supply *Boost Mobile *Boscov's *Boscov's Furniture Outlet *Cell Tel Accesories *Chi Body *Cronin's Irish Cottage *Crunch Fitness (opened 2016) *EP Fashions *The Final Cut Salon & Barbershop *FootAction USA *Gertrude Hawk Chocolates *General Nutrition Center *Hair Palace *Hallmark Gold Crown *Hot Topic *iDropped (opened 2013) *Iron Horse Movie Bistro (opened 2017) *La Ti Da *Library Express *Love the Arts Music *Luzerne County Community College *MetroPCS *Nail Trix *NBT Bank *No Question *Panno's Philadelphia Cheesesteaks *Payless ShoeSource *Phyl Your Bags *United States Postal Service *Revellio's Old Forge Pizza *Roman Delight Pizza & Pasta *Shalimar Fragrances & Cosmetics *Shoe Dept. *Single Tax Office *S.K.X/Sneaker King (opened 2008) *Starbucks (opened 2008) *Subway (opened 2007) *T-Mobile *Variety Shop *Verizon Wireless Former: *Montgomery Ward (closed 1999) *The Bon-Ton (opened 2001, closed 2014) *Abercrombie Kids (closed 2011) *The Children's Place (closed 2012) *Gymboree (closed 2018) *Disney Store (closed 2009) *Gap Kids (closed 2006) *Limited Too (closed 2008) *Abercrombie & Fitch (closed 2014) *Aéropostale (closed 2010) *American Eagle Outfitters (closed 2014) *Eddie Bauer (closed 2010) *Gap (closed 2008) *Hollister Co. (opened 2003, closed 2014) *S&K Menswear (closed 2008) *B. Moss Clothing Co. (closed 2009) *Express (closed 2014) *Rave (closed 2011) *Victoria's Secret (closed 2017) *Foot Locker (closed 2016) *Olympia Sporting Goods (closed 2004) *Rack Room Shoes (closed 2005) *Candleman (closed 2006) *Spencer Gifts (closed 2004) *Things Remembered (closed 2016) *Dogs Etc./Fries Etc. (closed 2004) *Fuji Chen (closed 2006) *OrienTaste (closed 2006) *Steak Stop (closed 2004) *Taco Bell/KFC Express (closed 2010) *Wendy's (closed 2008) *The Ground Round (closed 2010) *Coffee Beanery, Ltc. (eventually became Jitterz) More will be continued soon Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Boscov's-anchored Malls